5 People Yuffie Kisaragi Kissed
by torncorpse
Summary: And one who kissed her. Fluffy drabble. Features Zack, Cloud, Reno, Rufus, Reeve and Vincent. Yuffie/Vincent


Five People Yuffie Kisaragi Kissed - and one who kissed her

When she was nine, Yuffie met a strange man, his name was Zack. He told her he was a soldier, whatever that was. At the time she didn't really ask too many questions, it was just nice to talk to someone who wasn't from Wutai. He didn't treat her like they usually did, like she was the young princess they had to humor. He laughed with her, and at her, and treated her just like she was. A little girl.  
She kissed his cheek. Smiling slightly at the blush on his cheeks, telling him that she'd find him one day, when she was older, and show him how good a ninja she was. She never really found out what happened to him.

/

The only reason she really kissed Cloud was to see his face. The wide mako blue eyes, the slight stammering. Even if she did get rejected, it was just to see his face. She didn't think she could ever or would ever have those kinds of feelings for him. But it had been a little bit funny.  
Yuffie tells herself that she didn't spend the next few weeks imagining what it would've been like if they had meant it.

/

It was after the defeat of Sephiroth that she met him, in a non-battle related manner that is. She had been sitting in a bar below the plate, trying to get served and failing miserably. He sat down beside her and it took about three minutes for them to stop staring and start talking.  
He was nicer off duty, and Yuffie wondered how he could separate the two, work and play. But he did, and dare she say it, he was likeable when he wasn't working. They were each drowning their sorrows. He told her about his blonde lover, how things were tense, those were the words he used. So he was blowing off steam. She vented about her father and his continued exploitation of Wutai. He bought her one drink, then refused to buy anymore, 'I ain't having Strife on my ass for you getting plastered, yo.'  
When Rufus Shinra walked into the bar, Yuffie figured that she was wrong in assuming Elena was the blonde he was talking about earlier. With a smirk on her face she threw herself into his arms, catching him off guard and kissing him firmly on the lips. She saw Rufus' expression instantly change, the possessive energy in his eyes as he saw them.  
Reno was dragged out of the bar by his tail and Yuffie sat on by the bar waving with a smile, he gave her the thumbs up just as he disappeared through the door.  
He had sent her three different elemental materia orbs as a thank you.

/

She couldn't help but sob into her pillow that night, the night she was pushed away and he had told her that it was wrong. They had been getting along so well, he had been coming out of his shell more and she thought maybe he understood it. But apparently she had been wrong.  
Yuffie had suffered rejection many times in the past, but they never hurt as bad as when Vincent Valentine pushed her away and told her no. It had been a simple little kiss, one small kiss to his lips after a successful mission and satisfactory results for Reeve.  
But his clawed hand had rested on her shoulder, pushing her back and he didn't look at her, not once. After he left, leaving her standing there in the cold, on the roof of the building, she'd skittered to her room as fast as possible and cried into her pillow.

/

The night she kissed Reeve, standing in his office with her arms around his neck and up on her tip toes, had been one of the giddiest of her life. She'd turned 20 two nights before, and Reeve had finally given her the present he had been hiding from her for weeks.  
It had been a case with four very rare materia orbs sitting snugly on top of red velvet. It had been beautiful and she couldn't believe he had been so thoughtful - normally ones boss was not. She had meant it as an innocent little kiss; she had hugged him and then given him the sweetest little kiss she could. He'd been smiling when she bounced back on her feet, grinning happily.  
Neither of them saw, or heard, Vincent in the doorway.

/

She hadn't really expected it at all, that might've been what made it all the better. But when Vincent suddenly pulled her around, pressing her against the wall with his own body, she had thought of nothing to say, except for the squeak that escaped her lips.  
But even that had been lost when his lips closed over hers, so soft and yet so firm that Yuffie's brain almost melted. He towered over her, caging her against the wall with his body, his hand carding through her hair while his claw clasped her waist gently. She sighed against him, opening her mouth at his gentle press of tongue and draped her arms over his well muscled shoulders, giving herself completely to him.  
She had moaned in annoyance when he pulled back, leaning up to follow him. The slight chuckle hadn't deterred her at all; she simply used her hand to pull him back down to her by his ridiculously soft hair. She didn't bother with why he'd suddenly changed his mind, why he was suddenly pulling her into his toned chest and kissing her breath away. All that mattered was his arms around her, and her soaring happiness that he had accepted her.

/

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuffie or her minor conquests. They all belong to Square. I didn't make any money from this.


End file.
